battle of remnant
by rogue119
Summary: this is the story of the battle of remnant. this is a star wars and rwby crossover, it will be a blast. disclaimer: i do not own rwby and it's characters. but i do own other characters and affiliated locations. also note: their are no bad languages as well. so it's safe and clean to read. thank you and enjoy.
the arrival on Remnant and the upcoming battle

movie chapter - 01 introduction:

hello my friends, my name is galaxina seedrian, i'm a admiral in the united defense force navy of the united nations republic. today i'm going to tell you a story that you never heard before, this is about a group of teenage boy's mysteriously transported to a new world, where everything there is mysterious and people are a capable at moving sub-sonic speeds and many things. they also meet many new friends and comrades. not only that, they got involved in a huge conspiracy involving a terrorist organization and a battle of the faith in that world. however even in a new world, when there are heroes, there are villains to, this will be an an interesting event. this will be an adventure of a life time.

now that we finish the introduction, let's begin the story.

legends.

stories scattered through time.

mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.

man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful.

but he was born into an unforgiving world.

an inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction.

the creatures of grim set their sights on man and all of his creations.

these forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

however, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds.

this power was appropriately named, "dust".

nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization and most importantly, life.

but even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die.

and when they are gone...

...darkness will return.

so, you may prepare your gaurdians...

build your monuments to a so-called free world

but take heed...

there will be no victory in strength.

ozpin: but perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten.

things that require a smaller, more honest soul.

somewhere in a different galaxy and universe

on a planet called earth, another world war has started, a war spread throughout the galaxy and beyond, the war has been going on for 2 years now, on an abandon island the heroes and villains are fighting against each other to take the island for their new base, the heroes are the united defense force and the villains are the galactic empire. the united defense force defends earth and protect the peace and the galactic empire want's to take control of earth and it's resources and civilization.

location: planet earth / east hemisphere an abandon island on the pacific mission: protect the island from the enemy and secure a safe landing zone for the u.g.d.f date: December / 2 /2015 Wednesday time: 8:00 pm night time military time: 0800

a battle has taken place in the pacific, on an abandon island, 3 imperial storm troopers battalion charge into the island on the beaches from the south side of the island, they head towards the large jungle, they ready their weapons and spread out into platoons all over the jungle.

inside the jungle, in the middle of the jungle, there's a wide open area of grass the united defense force hide behind some of the tree's in the middle and hide behind inside their camoflauge bunkers in between the trees at the left and right side, ready their weapons and they wait for the enemy to come in closer to them. Henry, Rico, bob, Dave, pingpong, Lester, Brian, blaster, Daniel, longshot, trapper, zero and Tommy hide behind a long line of sand bags with some of their comrades, Henry look at the boy's and he ask, " you boy's ready? " Rico look at Henry and he answer, " yes sir, just give the word. " Henry nodded and he said, " okay. " the imperial's are coming closer, Henry activate his powers, he use his hearing ability, he hears the enemy coming, he nodded, he look at the boy's and he said, " alright, get ready. " the boy's heard him, their comrades heard to and ready themselves, they set their weapons to full automatic and ready their machine guns and rocket launchers, the enemy started to come out of the jungle, they spread out forward, the inquisitor cameout from the jungle to, he walk forward, he look around and he shout, " spread out, find those republic scum and shoot them down! " the storm troopers heard, they walk and spread wider forward while they look around, the u.d.f see's them, Henry set his weapon to full automatic, he cameout from the sand bags, he aims his rifle at one of the enemy soldiers and shout, " open fire! " everyone heard Henry, they cameout of hideing and fire their weapons at the enemy, the imperial's see's the enemy, some of them have been shot one by one at the left and right side, the inquisitor activate his light saber, he charge forward and he shout, " attack, leave no survivors! " the storm troopers heard him, they charge forward to, they follow their leader from behind and they fire their weapons at them to. the u.d.f soldiers take cover and fire at the same time, one by one some of them also got shot at the left and right side, henry reloads his rifle, he aims his weapon again, he see's the inquisitor coming towards him and he said, " their you are. " Henry set his rifle to semi automatic, he look into his scope on his rifle, he see's the inquisitor on sight, he took a deep breath, he put his finger on the trigger, he wait's for 5 seconds and... suddenly a huge shake spread over the island, everyone stop fighting, they feel the shake, they all fell on down on the ground, Henry stood his ground and still standing, he wonder, he look around, he see's everything shaking, he sense a disturbance in the force and he asks, " what in the blue blazes? " 5 minutes later, the huge shake stop, everyone don't felt the shake anymore. both sides got up on their feet, Henry look at the boy's and he ask, " is everyone alright? " the boy's nodded, they look at Henry and bob answer, " were good, still in one piece. "

a huge light shine over the abandon island, everyone was blind for a minute, both side's look up to the sky, they see the sky not dark anymore, everyone wonder and Henry ask, " what the galaxy is going on? " the light started flash over the island at the east and west side of the island, everything near the light's path is being absorb and disappear, the imperial's have been caught by the light's path, one by one they disappear in thin air, the inquisitor see's the light coming from the right, he head towards back to the jungle at the left side, he run as fast as he can from the light, suddenly he fell down on the ground again, he look ahead, he see's the light coming to him and he shout, " ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! " the u.d.f has been caught by the light to from the south and from the east, some of them got caught near the tree's and some got caught near their bunkers from the outside and inside, Henry, the boy's and some of their comrades run towards to their 3 military armor medium size cargo crafts, in the middle of the open space, everyone stop for a moment, Henry look at everyone and he shout, " everyone, run towards the cargo crafts, it's our only chance! " everyone heard him and they shout, " yes sir! " everyone head straight towards to one of the 3, cargo crafts, Henry and the boy's head straight towards one in the middle and their comrades head towards to the other two, everyone got in, all the cargo crafts doors close, the light has reach to the middle, everyone see's the light close, they were shock, they take cover, the boy's take cover to, Henry get down and he shout, " brace yourself's! " the light has reach them and all of them dissapear in a flash. the abandon island has vanish without a trace and the huge light disappear in thin air.

even so, victory also comes with a price.

are you willing to sacrifice a life, to have a victory?

location: unknwon unkwnown mission: unkwown date: unknown time: unknown military time: unkown

in a new galaxy and universe, on a new planet,

it's a dark and clear night over the quiet and peaceful city

a group of henchmen are seen walking down an alley led by a cigar-smoking "gentleman", named Roman Torchwick. The group makes their way to a Dust shop called "From Dust Till Dawn" , an old man was checking his sales when the front door opened.

roman and his henchman walk in the shop, they stand in front of the counter where the old man is, roman's henchmen look around the shop, they look at the dust on the walls and the crystal behind the glass in the counter and the old man was terrified to see him and his henchmen because of some unknown reason.

torchwick look at the old man, he spoke in a gentleman-like voice, " do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late? the old man look at torchwick and he said, " please, just take my lien and leave.

torchwick look at the man and he said, " shhh, calm down, we're not here for you money. roman look at his henchmen and he said, " grab the dust. and then his men put a briefcase on the counter, he open the briefcase holding plastic tubes inside, his men grab one of the tubes, they walk towards to the wall where, a series of dispensers containing various colored dusts, they put the plastic tube in the dispensers and put all the colored dust inside the tubes. one of Romans men put another briefcase on the counter, he open the breifcase, he look at the old man and he said, " crystals. burn. uncut. " the old man heard him, he nodded and he grab the crystals inside the counter. one of Romans henchman walk to the far side of the store to gather more dust, suddenly, he look towards the back of the store, he noticed standing by the magazines shelves, a young 15-year old girl dressed in a red and black dress with a red hood covering her head, the henchman pullout a katana with a red blade, he look at the girl and he said, " alright kid, put your hands where i can see em. "

no response, the young girl didn't hear him, the henchman became irritated and walk over to her and he repeated, " hey! i said hands in the air! " still no response she was busy listening to music in her headphones, the henchman got irritated even more, he walk over to the girl and saying, " you got a death wish or something?! "

he reach over and pulled on the girls hood to get her attention.

it worked, because as the hood fell off, the girl turned around saying, " huh? " which revealed the young girl had short reddish-brown hear and silver eyes. the finally got her attention, the he now realize that he see's the girl ears covered with headphones and she was listening to music which was why she didn't answer him before. the man gave a gesture to the girl to remove her headphones, she did and she asked, " yes? " ; she ask. the henchman answer, " i said put your hands in the air now! " ; he shout. the girl asked in a innocent voice, " are you... robbing me? " the henchman answer, " yes! " ; he shout. the girl look at the man with a smug look and she said, " oh. "

at the front of the store, Torchwick was look at one of the crystals, then suddenly he heard one of his henchman scream before he crashed down to the floor with a thud. he look at one of his henchman and quickly sent another one of his men to deal with whatever happened. the henchman ran over, he tookout his gun and pointed at girl and yelled, " freeze! "

outside the store...

there was a loud crash as the front window shatterd and the girl flew out into the street.

the henchmen and torchwick gathered at the window to see what happend, as the girl stood up, they noticed that resting on her shoulder was a large, strange black and red contraption that quily transformed into a giant, deadly looking scythe with a 6-foot shaft and a 4-foot long blase which included the 12 inch long metal kook blade at the back along with a rifle mechanism in the shaft!

the girl smirked at the men before twirling her weapon like a master and slamming it into the ground which signaled, 'come and get me if you can.'

torchwick said with a obvious voice, " okayyy... " he look at his henchmen and he shout, " get her! " his henchman heard him, they run out of the store and heard towards the girl, but surprisingly, took them all down one by one in seconds!

as the last man went down, torchwick said, " you were worth every cent. truly you were. "

suddenly he heard the sounds of sirens going off and decided it was time to bail. torchwick look at the and said, " well, red, i think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as i'd love to stick around... so he raise his cane revealing that it too has a gun mechanism and he continue saying, " i'm afraid that this is where we part ways. " he pulled the trigger and fired at the girl who easily dodged the blast and the explosion that followed.

when the girl stood up, torchwick was nowhere to be seen. the girl look around everywhere until she saw him climbing up a ladder to the roof of a nearby building, the old man appear out of the front entrance of the store, she look at the old man and she asked, " you okay if i go after him? " the old man look at the girl, he nodded and he answer, " uh huh. " roman activate his comlinct on his right ear and he said, " i have a little trouble, i need some back up. "

while in the air...

high above the city, a large plane was flying over head. the plane was a large troop carrier cargo plane, there were only 8 people on board, a man, a black hair woman, the man was at the controls while the woman was waiting beside at the left side, waiting for the moment and 6 black mandalorian soldiers with blasters and a rocket launcher waiting near the left entrance of the plane, the man was wearing a jump suit, it covered most of his body while his feet were covered in standard issue airforce military boots and he had a pilot helmet over his head. the black hair woman shout, " were 10 seconds from the target. " she look at the men, she smile and she said, " lucky we have you boy's here, he need's some help takeing care a small problem, once we reach him, you know what to do, okay. " the men heard, they look at her, they nodded, the black hair woman nodded and she said, " okay, good answer. " she look forward and she said, " i'm glad their here, their doing a better job than i anticipated. " the black hair woman smile.

on the building rooftop...

the girl persued torchwick to the roof

torchwick made to the top of building's roof, he run forward, the girl made to the top of the building to, she see's roman and she shout, " hey! " roman stop for a moment and he said quietly, " persistent... " the young girl ready herself. she thought she had him cornered.

until a large plane appeared out behind the building

the girl was surprised that the plane appear out of nowhere

the planes left door open, torchwick got on board the plane, he see's 5 of his best men ready, he smile and he said, " ahhh, your just in time and as always, you know what. " he turn around, he look at the girl, he smile, he hold up his cane with his right arm and he said, " end of the line, red. " he hold up a red crystal with his left hand, he toss it out of the plane and the red crystal landed on the ground near in front of the girl, his best men stand beside him, they ready their blasters and rocket launcher, torchwick point his cane at the girl, he pull the trigger and his men pull the trigger at the same time, then suddenly a woman appear in front of the girl and a huge explosion appear on the roof, torchwick and his men see the explosion and torchkwick shout, " whoa-ho-ho! " he look at his men and he said, " great job boy's, excellent work. " then, when torckwick and his men look down on the roof, they see something odd and roman asks, " huh? " they see a blonde woman protecting the girl with a purple shield, as of the result, the shield protect them both from their attack, the sheild disappear, the girl regain cauntious, she look forward, she see's a blonde woman protected her from the blast, the woman look at torchwick and she said, " hmm. " the girl was surprise and amaze, the blonde woman straighten her glasses, she swing her wand and she use her magic powers to attack the villains, her attack hit the plane, the plane was swinging while being hit at the same time, torchwick and his men hold on tight, he head towards the cockpit, he look at the woman and he shout, " we got a huntress! " the woman heard him and she head towards the back, he sat beside the pilot at left side the pilot, he sat on the chair, he look back at his men and he shout, " boy's, take care of that huntress and little girl will ya! " his men heard, they ready their weapons and jet packs, the pilot got the plane back in control again, the plane ready it's boosters, then suddenly, the blonde woman swing her wand again, she aim her magic in the sky above the plane, a dark cloud appear above it, torchwick and the pilot see the black cloud over them through the windshield and torchwick ask, " the hell...? " the blonde woman swing her wand again and the black clouds started to rain tint ice spears over the villains plane, the ice spears hit some parts of the plane, inluding through the windshield in the cockpit on the top of the left chair, where torchwick sits, but he dodge it, suddenly the black hair woman appear near the left entrance of the plane, the blonde woman see her, she look at her with a straight look, the black hair woman acivate her powers, she light up fire with her hands, she fire a burst of fire balls at the blonde woman, but she stop her blasts with her purple shield, then the black hair woman ig night fire under her feet, but however the blonde woman dodge that attack to, she stood on her feet, she wave her wand one more time, she use her magic to form a long spear out of some of the broken parts of the roof, she fire the spear the plane, but the attack was stop by the black hair womans fire attack, but then some peices of the spear remain and they form a spear again, then it head straight towards the planes cockpit this time, but the pilot turn the plane down and he dodge the attack, but the broken parts of the spear hit the left planes left wing, then peices form 4 lines all over the plane, it attack, then the black hair woman stop the attack with a large burst of fire, the peices disappear and they turn into ashes, the blonde woman and the girl see the attack failed and the plane still intact, the girl transformed her scythe to gun mode, she cock her weapon, she fired her weapon, but the black hair woman stop bullets with her left hand, then she activate another fire ability, the attack came right behind them, the blonde woman see's the fire circles behinf=d them , she help the girl dodge the attack, before they explode, the girl landed on the ground and the blonde woman stand on her 2 feet, the girl got up and she stand up on her 2 feet to, they both look at the plane, the black haired woman look at the men, she nodded and she said, " take them out boy's. " the boy's heard her, they jump out of the plane, they activate their jet pack they hover over the build, they surround the blonde woman and the young girl, they both look at them, they never see them before, the girl wonder and she ask, " who are these guy's? " the black men ready their weapons, they aim them at the blonde woman and the girl, one of the men laugh a little and he said, " sorry ladies, your time is up. "

the black men were about to fire, when all of a sudden...

pow! boom! pow! boom! boom! pow!

from out of nowhere, 3 of them got shot and fall on the roof hard and 3 of them got knock out in the air, then they fall and landed on the building, the blonde woman and the young girl saw what happen, they wonder, the black woman saw them got attack, she wonder, she look around and she see's 3 of them still alive on the roof, the girl and the blonde woman walk towards one of them, the black hair woman activate her abilities, the girl was about to touch him, then suddenly, before she did, him and the other disappear, the girl was surprise and blonde woman was surprise to, the blonde woman and the girl look at the plane, the black hair close the left door of the plane and they made a successful escape. all 3 of the black soldiers got transported back inside the plane, the woman look at them, she smile, then she felt a disturbance in the force, she wonder, she think a little and she ask, " who attack them, i wonder, hmmm? " the blonde woman and the young girl see the villains make their escape, while their distracted, one of the black men are still alive, he got up, tookout his blaster behind him, he aim it at the girl and the woman, then suddenly, pow! , he got knock out from behind and he fell on the ground, the blonde woman and the girl heard a noise behind them, they look back, they see 3 young 16 your old boy's near the black soldier, they wonder, they look at them and see them dress in green military vests, green camoflauge jackets underneath the vests, green camoflauge pants, standard issue army military boot's, green camoflauge hats over their heads and their hoodie from their jacket's over their heads to, plus around their vests, they see weapons they never seen before, Henry look at the blonde woman and the young girl and he ask, " you alright? " the girl look at the blonde woman and she said, " your a huntress. " the blonde woman heard her, she look at her, the girl smile and she ask, " can i have your autograph? "

slam!

the young girl and one of the young boy's were soon in a dark interrogation room with the blonde woman. the girl was in a chair, the blonde woman an said in a very grumpy voice, " i hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. you put yourself and others in great danger. " the girl look at the blonde woman and she shout, " they started it! " the blonde woman ignored her and continued talking, " if it were up to me, you'd be sent home... with a pat on the back... " the young girl smile. ... and a slap on the wrist! " ; the blonde woman finish talking as she hit the table with her whip, scaring the young girl and she shout, " eeek! " the young boy was still present, he stand behind the young girl near the wall, he look at the blonde woman and he ask in his mind, " i wonder if she's alway's like this, hmmm? " the woman sigh a little, she look at the young girl and she said, " but... there is someone here who would like to meet you. " the girl wonder, the boy wonder to, the move to right side of the room, a door was reveal, a tall gray-haired man wearing a green and black suit and a green scarf around his neck walk into the room, in his hands a plate full of cookies on his right and coffee mug on his left, he stop in front of the table where the young girl is, he look at the young girl and he said, " ruby rose... " the young girl now known as ruby rose, she was stunned! " the man look at her closely and he said, " you... have silver eyes. " ruby wonder and she said, " um... "

silence in the room.

the blonde woman held in her hands, a tablet screen near behind the man at his left side, the screen show's a recording of the previous night, the man pointed at the recording and he ask, " so! where did you learn to do this? " ruby look at the man and she answer, " s-signal academy. " the man look at ruby and he ask, " so they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed? " ruby answer, " well, one teacher in particular. " the man said, " i see. " he place the plate of cookies on table near ruby, the young boy wonders and he ask in his again, " most dangerous weapons ever design, i wonder? " ruby look at the plate of cookies, she grab one, she ate it and then she started to eat em all up, the man quikly look at the young boy behind ruby and he ask, " could you wait outside for a few minutes? i want to speak with you to later. " the young boy nodded, he walkout of the room and he wait outside along with the other 2 boy's that were with him. ruby finish eating, the man continued talking, " it's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. a dusty, old crow " ruby try to talk, but she still have cookies in her mouth, " mmmm! thash muh unkull! " the man wonder, ruby finish eating, she wipe her mouth, she look at the man and she said, " sorry, that's my uncle qrow, he's a teacher at signal! "; she shout. the man drink from his mug, while ruby was still talking, " i was complete garbage before he took me under his wing and now i'm all like-hooowaaah, witchaaaa! the man said, " so i've notices. the ma put his mug on the table, he look at ruby and he ask, " and what is an adorable girl such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors? " rruby look at the man and she answer, " well... i want to be a huntress. the man ask, " you want to slay monsters? " ruby answer, " yeah! " ; she shout. ruby said, " i only have two more years of training left at signal! and then i'm going to apply to beacon! you see, my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress, and i'm trying to become a huntress 'cause i wanna help people. my parents always taught us to help others, so i thought, 'hey, i might as well make a career out of it!' i mean the police are alright, but huntsman and huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know! " the blonde woman wonder while she look at ruby, the man smile, he look at ruby and he said, " do you know who i am? " ruby look at the man, she smile and she answer, " your professor ozpin. your the headmaster of beacon. " the man, now known as professor opzpin, smiled and he said, " hello. " ruby replied, " nice to meet you. " ozpin look at ruby and he ask, " you want to come to my school? " ruby said in anticipation, " more then anything. " ozpin glance at the blonde woman, she turn her head the other way and she said, " hmmph. " ozpin look at ruby, he smile and he said, " well okay. " ruby was so happy she couldn't speak. "

scene change!

then suddenly, ruby couldn't breave, a pair of arms wrapped around ruby as great enthusistic female voice said, " oh! i can't believe my sister's going to beacon with me! this is the best day ever! " the voice belong to a 17-year old girl with long blode hear, purple eyes, and rather noticeable assests, dressed in rather short clothing. the older girl in question was yang wiao long, who just happened to be ruby's older sister.

both girls were on an airship along with the other new students.

" please stop! " ruby groaned, yang released her giggled, she look at her sister and she said, " but i'm so proud of you! " ruby look at her sister and she said, " really, sis, it was nothing. " yang replied, " what do you mean?! it was incredible! everyone at beacon gonna think your'e the bees knees! " ruby said in protest, " i don't want to be the bees knees! i don't wanna be any kind of knees! i just wanna be a normal girl with "normal knees." yang look at her sister and she ask, " what's with you, aren't you excited? " ruby look at yang and she answer, " ofcourse i'm excited... i just... i got moved ahed two years. i don't want people to think i'm special or anything. " yang walk over to her sister, she put arm around ruby's shoulder, she look at her and she said, " but you are special. "

a nearby television screen announced, " the robbery was led by nafarious criminal 'roman torchwick' who continues to evade authorities, if you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the vale police department. " the screen showed a felony photo of torchwick, then the new's continues, back to you lisa, the screen chande, lisa heard and she said, " thank you cyril, in other news, this Saturday's faunus civil right's protest turn dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony, also the members of the new organization marauders strike again another atlas military facility last week, the once peaceful organization and the new organization has now disrupted... the new's stop, the screen disappeared and a holographic image of the blonde woman who was with ozpin the other day, appeared, everyone look at the holographic image and she said, " hello, and welcome to beacon! " ruby wonders who the blonde woman is and she ask, who's that? the holographic image answer, " my name is glynda goodwitch. " then yang said, " oh. " the holographic image continues talking, " you are among a provileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. you have demonstrated the courage needed for such task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world. the holographic image disappear, ruby smile and she said, " wow! " ; she shout. ruby, yang and some of the new students head straight towards the window of the airship, they all look down and they all can see the city from up here, and ruby said, " look you can see signal from up here! " ; she shout. then ruby said, " -i guess home isn't too far after all. " then yang said, " beacon's our home, now. " then suddenly, one of the new student's on the airship, is getting air sickness, he walk towards to the other side of the ship, he pass the girls, they look at him and yang said, " well... i guess the view isn't for everyone. " and ruby said, " it was a nice moment while it lasted. " then yang said, " i wonder who we're gonna meet. then ruby said, " i just hope thery're better than "vomit boy". ruby look down, she see's on her sister shoe, she see's puke on her show and she shout, " oh, yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe! " yang heard ruby and she said, " gross, gross, gross... then ruby get away from yang because of the puke and she continue saying, get away get away! get away from me! " ; she shout. on the left side of the airship, Henry, Tommy, and bob are on board to, they look down at the window and Henry said, " well, this is our home for now. " the boy's heard and bob said, " yup. " Henry wonders, he remember about those guy's the other night, he know's that the one's with the black suit's, their not around here and then he ask himself, " who are those guy's? " Henry sense a disturbance in the force, he look at his right hand, he look up to the sky and he said, " well, let's see how will this goes. "

location: classified classified date: classified time: classified military time: classified

in a dark room, a holographic image has been activated, 3 red figures stand in front of the holographic image, they look at it and one of them said, " my lord, everything is going as plan, the new shipment of weapons, ammunition, gear and equipment has arrive. " the holographic image smile and he said, " excellent, then thing's are going as schedule, what about the atlas facility, have you recover the data files? " ; it ask. one of the red figures tookout a thumb drive, he hold it up in his hands and he said, " it's all right here my lord. " the holographic image said, " good work, i knew i can count on you, for this task. " the one with the thumb drive put it back in his pocket, their leader look at the holographic image and he said, " also my lord, it appears we encounter something else. " the holographic image wonders and he ask, " something else? " their leader answer, " yes my lord, one of my men has been taken down and it appears that the ones attack my men, are not from this world. " the holographic image thinks and he said, " interesting... but it doesn't matter, whoever they are, they'll be dealt with in the near future. " their leader bow and he said, " yes my lord. " the holograpic image nodded and he ask, " what's the status of our army and allies? " their leader nodded and he answer, " our army has now reach 1,000 troops and our allies, they are preparing for the attack as schedule. " the holographic image smile and he said, " excellent, that is what i like to hear, you and your men continue attacking the other atlas facility's, also now we have people like us here on remnant, you know what to do, find them and destroy them! " ; it shouted. the red figures kneel down and they all said, " yes my lord. " the holographic image disappear.

2 hour's later...

location: planet remnant beacon academy mission: unknown date: unknown time: unknown military time: unknown

the airships finally landed safely, the ships doors open, all the new student's started to come out from the ship, however one of them was about to puke, he head outside and barf at the nearest trash can. " whoa... mmmm... bleeeedd... blleehh... bleh... uhhh... uhhhhh " ; that's the sound of the student barfing in a trash can. while the one is finish barfing, the other student walkout of the ship, Henry, bob and Tommy walkout the ship to from behind them. when ruby yang walk out of the ship they look at the view, they were amaze of they see and they both said, " wowwwwwwww... " the view show's beacon academy, it's an amazing sight to behold. yang was impressed and she said, " the view from vale'a got nothing on this. " after they both saw the view of the school, a new student walked to the left causing ruby to chibi and giggled with excitmement and she said," -ooh! ohh! sis! that kid has a collapsible staff! " another student walked to the right causing ruby to be more excited and giggle more and she said, " oh! and she's got a fired sword! " as she began to move away, but yang pulled her back by her shirt collar causing her to go and saying " ow! ow! " yang look at ruby and she said, " easy there, little sister. they're just weapons. " ruby look at yang and she said, " just weapons!? they're an exstension of ourselves! they're a part of us! oh, they're so cool! " yang ask, " well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? aren't you happy with it? " ruby open her scythe, she hold it tight, she look at yang and she answer, " of course i'm happy with crescant rose! i just really like seeing new ones. it's like meeting new people, but better. " yang pull her sisters hood over her head a little and she said, " ruby. come on, why don't you go try and make some friend of your own? " ruby put back her hood at her back again, she look at yang and she ask, " but why would i need friends when i have you? " a few people came behind yang fast and she quickly said, " -well... actually, my friends are here. gotta go catch up, 'kay, c'ya, bye. " and then she ran off with them, ruby started spinning and muttering, " wait! where are you going? " aren't we supposed to go to our dorms? where are our dorms? ... do we have dorms? i don't know what i'm doing... " ruby was so dizzy, she fell back and suddenly knocked some suitcases off a trolly. " what are you doing?! " shouted a girl's voice. ruby look up shouting, " -uh...sorry. " the girl look at ruby and she ask, " -sorry? do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused? " ruby wonders, she help pick up one of the suitcases while saying, " -uhh... " " -gimme that! " ; the girl said while picking up her suitcase, she open it and she said, " this is dust mind and purified from the schnee quarry. " ruby still wonders and she said, " -uhh... " the girl look at ruby and she ask, " what are you, brain dead? dust! fire, water, lightning, energy! " ; she answer. the conversation continues, then a explosion was heard, a little bottle with a red glow drop somewhere on the ground, the bottle stop moving near a girl nearby, the girl have black hair and yellow bight eyes, she pick up the bottle, she wonders, then she heard a loud voice, " -unbelievable! " she look around, then she see's ruby and the white girl talking, the conversation continues, " this is exactly the kind of thing was talking about! " ; the white girl shout. " ruby look at the white girl and she said, " -i'm really, really sorry! then suddenly, all the suitcases float back onto the trolly, the girls saw what happen, they wonder and ruby said, " woah, how that happen? " ; she ask. then the girls heard a voice, " you girls alright? " the girls look around, they look behind them, they were surprise, they see 3 young boy's with blue military helmet's and blue military equipment on them, they wonder and ruby ask, " umm... who are you guy's and are you the one's that put the suitcases back on the trolly? " one of the look at ruby and he answer, " were new here and were also new student's and yes we did put those suitcases back on the trolly. " ruby was shock and then amaze, she look at the boy's weapons on them, she see's different types and she see's they have different modifications, she look at them, she smile, she look at them and she said, " nice weapons, did you made them yourself? " ; she ask. one of the boy's answer, " yes mam. " ruby said, " wow... cool. " the white girl still wonder about them, she walk up to the boy's, she look at them, the boy's look at her to, the girl thinks, she smile and she said, " well, i must say, you 3 do have different types of weapons and you are not from around here, however, you did help me put my suitcases back on the trolly, so i'm grateful and thank you, allow me to introduce myself, i'm... " before the girl started to introduce herself, everyone heard a voice, " it's heiress. " everyone wonder, then they looked to see a girl with black hair, amber eye's, dressed in black and white clothes with a sword on her back and bow on her head coming up. the girl clarified, " weiss schnee. heiress to the schnee dust company. one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. " the white haired girl known as weiss, boasted, " finally! some recogition! " the black-heard girl continued, " the same company infamous for it's contraversial labor forces and questionable business partners. " the boy's wonder, weiss yelled, " what-how dare- the nerve of-! " ruby giggled, then weiss so left with a huff. ruby look at weiss as she left and she shout, " -i promise, i'll make this up to you! " ruby sigh and she said, " i guess i'm not the only one having a rough first day. " ruby look at the black girl and she ask, " so what's-? " but before ruby say anything, the black hair girl also left to, ruby wonder, she lye down on the ground, she look up in the sky and she said, " welcome to beacon... " she got up, she look at the 3 boy's and she said, " thanks for the help, if you hadn't help, it would have got worst. " the boy's smile and one of them said, " no problem, happy to help. " ruby replied, " my name is ruby rose, what are your names? " the boy's look at her and one of them answer, " i'm Henry Santos and these are my brothers, bob Santos and Tommy Santos, it's a pleasure to meet you. " ruby nodded, she smile and she said, " nice to meet you to. " they shake eachuther's hands, the boy's identified as Henry, bob ,and Tommy and Henry replied, " this isn't the first time we met and it won't be the last. see you inside. " ruby giggle and she said, " okay. " ruby met 3 new student's name Henry Santos, bob Santos, and Tommy Santos and they started talking about weapons, while they walk until they got inside the building, then on the way they met a boy with casual clothes, some armor and he hold a sword and a sheild, his name is jaune arc. however as ruby doesn't know, Henry and the boy's are not the only one's here.

location: planet remnant beacon academy main assembly hall mission: unknown date: unknown time: unknown military time: unknown

all the new students walk inside the assembly hall, ruby, juan, Henry, bob, and Tommy, got inside, suddenly they heard a voice, " ruby, over here, i save you a spot! " everyone look, they see it was ruby's sister yang, ruby look at the boys and she said, " ohh, -hey i gotta go, i'll see you after the ceremony! " ; she shout. then jaune said, " hey, wait! ahhh, great, where am i supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to? " ; he ask. jaune look at henry and the boy's and he said, " i'll see you guy's after the ceremony. " the boy's look at him and Henry said, " okay, see you later dude. " jaune nodded, he turn and he left, henry and the boy's look around, they were amaze, they see how big the school is and they see how many student's are her and bob said, " man, look at this, our school is nothing, compare to this. " Henry nodded and he said, " true, but let's not forget, were new here and let's not try to cause trouble, okay. " the boy's heard and they said, " right. " Henry and the boy's stay at the right back corner near the door, they look forward, they stay quiet and they wait until the announcement. suddenly Henry senses something nearby, he wonders and he said to himself, " i sense a great force here, someone is strong with the force, bur who? " ; he ask.

then everyone heard a loud bump and a voice, " -ahem...i'll keep this brief. " everyone look forward, they see professor ozpin, they all listen, professor ozpin continues talking, " you traveled here today in search of knowledge. to hone your crsft and acuire new skills. and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life, to the protection of the people. but i look amongst you and all i see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. you assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. it is up to you to take the first step. professor ozpin step aside to the right, then glynda walk up to the microphone and she said, " -you will gather in the ballroom tonight. tomorrow your initiation begins. be ready. you are dismissed! " ; she shout.

after ozpin's announcement, the students dispersed and began to check their belongings. Henry and they boy's stretch, they look at eachuther and Henry said, " alright, let's go boy's, to the ballroom. " the boy's nodded. the boy's head straight to the door, along the way they ran into ruby and her sister, ruby see's Henry and the boy's, she smile and she shout, " hey guy's! " the boy's heard, they all stand near the door, yang looks at ruby and she ask, : who are they little sister, friends of yours? " ruby looks at yang and she answer, " yang, this is Henry, bob, and Tommy, i met them outside before i got in here. " Henry and the boy's look at yang and Henry said, " nice to meet you yang. " the boy's nodded and they said, " it's a pleasure to meet you. " yang look at the boy's, she smile and she said, " well, don't you boy's look handsome, why don't you boy's take those helmets off. " Henry and the boy's look at eachuther, they nodded, they remove their helmets revealing underneath, all three of them have military haircuts and their eye's are brown, the girls look at them, they were amaze and they both said, " wow, you guy's really are handsome! " ; they shout. Henry and the blush a little and they said, " thanks. " the girls look at their weapons on their vests, ruby's eye's started gleaming at them, yang also noticed a strange device on their right wrist, she look at Henry and she ask, " say Henry, what's that's attach on your arm? " Henry answer, " this is a gauntlet, but not an ordinary one, it's design to communicate, research, and alot special features it can do. " ruby was excited about that while yang said, " that's cool, but what about your helmets and the stuff your wearing? " ; she ask. Henry answer, " our helmet's help protect our heads from heavy impacts if we fall, it's bullet proof and it has a h.u.d system install to, it mean's Head-up-display, it can also provide communication and research to, as for what were wearing, these are our vests, their light and comfortable to wear, their bullet proof, water proof, blade proof and bomb proof. ruby thought the boy's was cool while yang felt intrigued. yang ask, " can we see your weapons? " ruby was eager to see that as well. Henry, bob, and Tommy showed them their primary weapons, their called assault rifles, a g3a3, ak-74, and a ar-15, they show them that their equip with different types of devices and special features, a laser sight, a scope that could see through 300 to 1200 yards, exstended clips that can hold alot of ammunitiom, a black battery inside that can turn the guns into a blaster, and alot more. runy was awestruck at the weapon as was yang. then they reveal their secondary weapons, their called hand guns, sniper rifles, sub machine guns, blasters and light swords, a fn-57, a p226, a m9 Beretta, a colt 1911, a python revolver, a glock 18, a glock 17, a glock 19, a glock 30, a Model 25-5 DA revolver , a l96a1 , a Henry 22 l.r. , rsass, a 50 caliber barret, a grizzly big boar, a m24, mini uzi 9mm, a mp9, a mp7, a mp5, a CZ-USA CZ Scorpion EVO, a DC-15A blaster, a DC-15S blaster, a DC-17 hand blaster, a Jedi light saber, a Dark saber light saber and a long duel light saber, they also show the same equipment and special features like their assault rifles. they also show the many, frag grenades, flash bangs, smoke grenades, 9-bangers, gas grenades, smoke bombs, detonator grenades, c4 charges and claymores they carried with them. the sister's were at a loss for words, here was 3 young boys prepare for anything. suddenly ruby remember seeing them before, she gasp, " hey! " and she shout, " you're the boy's who saved me that night during the robbery! " Henry smiled and he said, " you figured it out. " yang looks at ruby and she ask, " what are you talking about sis? " ruby relayed the story about what happened the night of the robbery to yang. a few minutes later, yang was stunned, she look at the boy's and replied, " well! that was quite the story, you have my thanks for saving my sister. " the boy's look at yang and Henry said, " your welcome. " ruby look at Henry and she ask, " say henry, why are you and your brothers at beacon? " henry look at ruby and he replied, " well, here's what happened... "

flashback...

after ruby left the room, professor ozpin called henry in. once they were seated, ozpin look at henry and he spoke, "you can remove toy hood and hat now, there are no trouble here. " henry removed his hood and hat, as ozpin was surprise, he see's henry with a military haircut, brown eye's and so young, he nodded and he said, " interesting. " ozpin handed henry a soda and a foam with pepperoni pizza in it and henry greatly accepted and he said, " thank you. " ozpin stated, " henry Santos Jr. . your skills and exploits are intrigue and i never seen anything like that before, where did you learn how to do all this? " henry answer, " i learned it all from my family, my friends, and from many teachers, instructors, masters, and experts. " ozpin asked, " i see, could you elaborate? " henry nodded and he said, " ofcourse. " henry explained how he learned all that from and how long he been doing it, then he explained that he and his brothers are not from this world and he came from another world, also that their not the only ones here. ozpin was impressed and he ask, " do you know who i am? " henry look at ozpin and he replied, " your professor ozpn, headmaster at beacon academy, your school, i sense it. " ozpin smiled and he said, " hello. " henry said, " nice to meet you sir. " ozpin said, " well henry, sense i now know the situation you and your family is in, i'll help you, in mean time, do you and your family want to come to my school? " henry thinks, he look at ozpin and he answer, " yes, sense we don't know much about this world, beacon academy is the best place to start, but isn't your school very high, i don't we can afford it. " ozpin replied, " this is a personal invitation from me, no payment required. my school can also help develop your skills even more. henry nodded and he said, " then i accept your invitation sir, it's an honor to be accepted into your school. "

...end flashback

yang and ruby were at loss for words. then henry look at them and replied, " well that's the story, we'll see you girls later. " henry and the boy's left and leaving ruby and yang stunned. bob look at henry and he ask, " you think they'll be okay? " henry look at bob and he answer, " don't worry, they'll be fine. " Tommy look at henry and he ask, " you think we'll be able to find a way back home? " henry look at Tommy and he said, " we will, i promise. " tommy smile and he said, " okay. "

later that night...

location: planet remnant beacon academy / ballroom mission: unknown date: unknown time: unknown military time: unknown

all the students were i one big room until living arrangements could be made. yang plopped down by her sister and she shout, " it's like a big slumber party! " i don't think dad would approve all the boys though. " ; ruby said. " i know i do. " yang said while purred secutively as she was focused on the newest occupant's around the room. at the left side of the room, henry, bob ,and Tommy set up their sleeping bags near the wall, they wore their military pajamas, then they sat around eachuther, they look at eachuther and bob ask, " so what you think? " they look around, they see's alot boy's and girls, they look at eachuther again and henry said, " alot different than back home. " bob nodded and he said, " true. " Tommy look at henry and he ask, " we never have a slumber together, have we brother? " henry look at Tommy and he answer, " i don't think so, but this summer we are all gotta be together with the other, so i think we can, yeah we can. " Tommy smile and he said, " great. " henry activate a capsule, his guitar cameout from it, the boy's were surprise and bob said, " woah, you brought your guitar with you? " ; he ask. henry answer, " yup, i never leave without it. " henry tune his guitar, he holds it, Tommy look at henry and he ask, " can you play a song brother, to lighten up the mood. " henry smile, he look at Tommy, and he said, " okay and i know just the right song. " bob giggle a little and he said, " just like old times. " henry clear his throat, ruby look around, she see's henry and the boy's at the left side of the room, she wonders. "

henry started playing his guitar, everyone heard a sound, they wonder, they look around, they look to the left, then they see where the sound is coming from, it was henry playing his guitar. they look at him and they listen.

henry started singing while playing his guitar

song: the wander by Dion - guitar version

"The Wanderer"

Oh, well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down Where pretty girls are, well, you know that I'm around I kiss 'em and I love 'em 'cause to me they're all the same I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em they don't even know my name

They call me a wanderer Yeah, a wanderer I roam around, around, around, around

Oh, well, there's Flo on my left and there's Mary on my right And Janie is the girl, well, that I'll be with tonight And when she asks me, which one I love the best?  
I tear open my shirt and I show "Rosie" on my chest

'Cause I'm a wanderer Yeah, a wanderer I roam around, around, around, around

everyone starts to like the song, they walk towards henry and the boy's, they gather around them, yang and ruby look at henry, they smile and they were amaze, Weiss and the black hair girl look at henry and they were amaze to.

Oh, well, I roam from town to town I go through life without a care And I'm as happy as a clown I with my two fists of iron and I'm going nowhere

I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town And when I find myself fallin' for some girl Yeah, I hop right into that car of mine, I drive around the world

Yeah I'm a wanderer Yeah, a wanderer I roam around, around, around, around, yeahhhh

henry solo play his guitar, everyone cheered, they were amaze, ruby look at yang and she said, " he's amazeing. " yang look at ruby she said, " yup, he sure is. " they look at henry again and he started to sing again.

Oh yeah, I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town And when I find myself a-fallin' for some girl I hop right into that car of mine and drive around the world

Yeah, 'cause I'm a wanderer Yeah, a wanderer I roam around, around, around, around, around, around, around

'Cause I'm a wanderer Yeah, a wanderer I roam around, around, around, around, around, around, around

'Cause I'm a wanderer Yeah, a wanderer I roam around, around, around, around, around, around, around

henry finished singing and playing his guitar, then he heard a clapping, he look around, the boy's look around to, they see the students clapping and cheering at the same time, henry look at the boy's, the boy's look at henry and bob said, " looks like you still got it. " henry nodded and he said, " looks like it. " henry stand up, he hold his guitar and he bow to everyone, he finish bowing, he look at everyone and he said, " thank you, thank you, you all are a great crowd. " everyone finish clapping and cheering, all of them went back to their sleeping bags, ruby and yang walk up to the boys, they stand near them at their right side, they look at henry and ruby excitedly said, " that was amazing henry! i didn't know you can play music! " henry look at ruby, he smile and he said, " yup and i can do alot more. the girls wonder, yang look at henry and she ask in curiosity, " really? what else can you do? " henry look at yang and he answer, " you'll soon find out. "

looks like our heroes has found a new world and they made some more new friends. however. they also know the enemy is also on that world to. what will happen next? we'll soon find out.

the battle on this world, is about to begin.

to be continue 


End file.
